The Sparkle
by Nniky
Summary: Momo Hinamori has finally awoken form her long sleep. But the world she left for so long has changed behind her back. Including her childhood friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. All rights go to Tite Kubo.

Author's note: Hello! So I've decided to make a one-shot today since ideas are running low and I'm still working on the next chapter for my current story. Also, tomorrow I start school again so updates will be less frequent. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Sparkle<p>

"Shiro-chan!"

"I told you to quit calling me Shiro-chan!"

These words had been said so many times it would be impossible to count them. They still echoed through the young lieutenant's mind. Though she hadn't uttered that name in a long time, not even written it down. Ever since she awoke from her sleep it had been Captain Hitsugaya. Since she had slept, the young captain she once saw as her little brother, had grown to be as taller than her (about as tall as Renji). ANd now she was seeing him in a new light. A new, oddly attractive light. But she had not gone near him since she saw him the day after she had awoken. He hadn't noticed her, too busy yelling at his lieutenant, but she had seen him. She did not approach him because he wasn't the same man she knew as her Shiro-chan. Since that day, she hadn't even seen Hitsugaya. But that might have been due to the fact she had confined herself to her squad. Though many people had made attempts to visit her, she turned them all away, stating she wasn't quite ready yet.

To keep herself occupied, the young lieutenant had buried herself in her work. The higher ranking officers of her squad had taken care of the paperwork while she was away, and continues to offer to do so, but she now insisted on doing all the work herself. It was exhausting, but it distracted her from her thoughts of the white haired man she had come to see as...well that was just the problem. The dark haired soul reaper no longer knew what to think about him. She no longer thought of him as her brother, that she knew. Of course, there were two things keeping her from contemplating her thoughts on her childhood friend. One, she was waist deep in a sea of paperwork. Two, thanks to that paperwork, she had lost precious sleep, which didn't help her concentrate much.

Though she had been warned by Unohana as well as Isane that in this point in the recovery sleep was extremely important, she had ignored the advice and stayed up until midnight every night. But only if she passed out on her desk or a squad member forced her out of her office and to her quarters. Otherwise, she would stay up until the sun rose, and then stay up longer. It helped to escape the thoughts of what had occurred before her long sleep and her childhood friend. Though, the thoughts would still sometimes cross her mind. How he had grown, how his hair no longer towered over him, how the sash that once held his sword on his back now draped around his neck as a makeshift scarf. But most of all, she thought about her feelings for him. They had confused her at first. But slowly, she came closer and closer to her conclusion.

It was while these thoughts raced through her mind, and the paperwork flow was beginning to run thin leaving her with less distractions, that a knock arrived on the office of Momo Hinamori's office door. "C-come in", she stuttered, a bit startled.

The sliding door opened and, quite to the young lieutenant's shock, there stood a young man. With white hair.

"Hello Hinamori", Hitsugaya spoke with a husky tone. A far cry from the voice he once had.

Momo's eyes went wide and she stared at her childhood friend. She soon said, "Captain Hitsugaya. Um, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk", the white haired man slid the door closed with his foot, never breaking his gaze from the peach girl before him. He slowly approached her desk. Out of instinct, Momo shot up to her feet.

"Momo…", Toshiro spoke with a kind and calm voice, "Its me. You don't have to hide from me."

"I-I'm not hiding", the young lieutenant insisted, "I just stood up to...get to your eye level." She knew her lie didn't fool him. Those icy blue eyes could see right through her.

Toshiro sat down on the couch a few feet away from her desk and motioned for her to join him. Momo refused silently. The young man sighed and stood once more.

"Why are you running Momo? What are you so afraid of that you refuse to talk to even me?"

"I...I just…" Momo's voice trailed off as she couldn't think straight. Her childhood friend's piercing gaze kept her from thinking of a lie to cover up the real reason she had refused to speak to anyone.

"You don't have to say anything", Hitsugaya took a step toward her, "I know why you've been running. Why you're scared. You're afraid because of what happened with that bastard Aizen. You're afraid to trust." Momo back away and found herself up against the wall behind her desk.

Toshiro took a step toward her and continued, "You're so afraid you can't even trust me. But Momo, I made a promise. To myself. And to you. I swore I would protect you. I swore I would never let you get in harm's way again."

"Captain...Hitsugaya…." Momo said, tears forming in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry….I can never forgive myself for turning my sword against you. I don't deserve to even be in your presence."

Suddenly, he had her wrist in his hand, he was staring directly into her eyes, and she was fully against the wall. And realization hit her like a speeding truck. He held her wrist firmly but gently so not to hurt her. And his usually stone cold eyes had softened as he gazed into hers.

"I remember. Before all this. You had that sparkle. That sparkle that shone in your eyes. A glimmer of hope. Of happiness", he said in a sad tone, "But now….its gone. Your eyes are dead. And I can't take it any longer. When I look at you I see sadness. And that fake smile doesn't fool me."

A tear escaped Momo's eye and spilled down her cheek, only to be stopped half way by the finger of the captain standing before her. His hand cupped her cheek gently. His spare arm wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her close to him. As he held her, she gazed into his eyes. And slowly, her eyes began to close and their faces came closer together. Closer and closer until their lips connected passionately and with all the love they had for one another. There was no denying it now. The strange feeling she had gotten. What she now saw him as.

Her love.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Pretty damn cute am I right? Man this took so long that first author's note isn't even accurate anymore. But oh well. Review please! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
